When a vehicle sets off a landmine, generally the landmine explodes underneath a ground engaging element such as a wheel or track of the vehicle because of the ground pressure created by said ground engaging element on the landmine.
Japanese patent document having publication number 2002090095, discloses an apparatus for removing a mine buried under the ground surface. The apparatus includes a composite rotor having a plurality of generally coaxial rollers loosely located with lost motion in a radial direction over a fixed axis shaft mounted on, so as spatially to lead, a vehicle. The rollers can individually follow contours, hollows, humps, etc. to trigger landmines. Behind the rotor there is provided a protective plate screening the landmine blast and protecting the vehicle and an occupant.
Japanese Patent document having a publication number 2002340499, discloses a rotor including a plurality of blades. The rotor is rotated to cause the blades to cut into a ground surface to destroy mines. A curved safety cover is provided over the rotor to protect the vehicle and a driver from sand, mud and landmine fragments. A lower level grader-like blade deflects sand, mud and mine fragments laterally to provide a smooth running surface for the vehicle. It is notable that the vehicle is not intended to trigger landmines to explode, but to destroy landmines before explosion. The inventor thus did not anticipate landmine explosions and resulting shock waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,990 discloses a scarifying drum leading a track vehicle to explode landmines. A flap is provided over the drum to act as a shield.